A Little Convincing
by nightbloodrose
Summary: Savitar and Rem meet secretly every once an awhile but this time Rem is just a little peeved at hisabsence for several weeks. How convincing can he be? Rated MA


This is my first attempt at an actual story with a sex scene. I used one of my friend as the girl(Rem). MY friends read it and have been begging me ever since to put it on line finally I have. Lots of typing. Hope you enjoy!

Savitar and an OC.

As I'm sure all of you know I am not the creator Savitar only Rem. Savitar is owned by the Great Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Please don't read if you are under 18 and if you must be an underage reader don't start until you're at least 16 it'll keep my conscious a little clearer.

* * *

A Little Convincing….

Rem looked up to see Savitar swaggering in the room with his deadly predator lope. She smiled nervously at the tall and extremely handsome being. She hadn't seen his tan well-muscled body in a few weeks shortly after their last purely physical meeting of the bodies Savitar put off seeing her again claiming to have an Omegrion meeting…that according to Vane only lasted about 20 minutes before Savitar fried the lying Arcadian tiger who got off on raping different young swans then making them keep quiet with threats to their families and friends…yeah Arcadians weren't anywhere near trustworthy in her mind- way too human. She cringed at the irony of her being a human Theti squire for Acheron when she trusted Katagarian Were-Hunters more than most Dark-Hunters. Rem's gray eyes flashed watching Savitar's long brown hair to his shoulders, devilishly seductive lavender eyes, and tight beachwear that clung to his sculpted 8pack attract a lot of the beach bunnies attention who basically salivated at his stunning physique. Savitar stayed stoic heading towards Rem examining her hourglass figure. Her jet black hair feel loose around her body to the top of her thighs. Her gray eyes were naturally innocent but glowed with warmth that usually never happen when Savitar became entangled with women. Though this was definitely a first he never slept with one of Apostolic' employees, one of his squires who served his precious Dark-Hunters. Savitar's eyes examined her from head to toe paying special attention to her small yet inviting breasts and her pale thighs peeking from a hole in her tight blue jeans splattered in paint and a little belly right under her tight spaghetti-strap green shirt. Unlike his standard flip flops she wore big chunky combat boots. Rem was usually leaning against the wall in the vampire themed club watching Savitar weave through the crowd with half hooded eyes glimmering with lust she'd never admit to.

Savitar stopped in front of her putting his hands on both sides of her to prevent any intention to escape, "Hey lil' minx. Miss me?"

Rem tried and failed not to shiver hearing his lightly accent voice that was husky and all male, "Where have you been…Sav?" She asked him now because if she waited any longer he'd distract her with his mischievously clever hands and wickedly delicious tongue… fortunately.

He leaned closer so his hot breath hit her ear shell as he smiled at the repressed anger in Rem's voice. Her lithely southern accent voice let her emotions show a lot more than she seemed to think from the blank apathy most Arcadians described her as having anytime she looked at them. -which was honestly admittedly entertaining, wondering how long until another of them snapped and tried to kill her. It was entirely worth it when she threw them over her shoulder and looked them straight in the face as she threatened to pull off their balls, shove them down their throat and watch them choke. Amusing considering she was only 5'4" while the Were-Hunters were at least 6' tall.

"Like I told you through Vane-one of the few Were Hunters on the council he respected and trusted- I had a meeting almost everyday for the past few weeks," Savitar sounded amused and agitated. Odd combo. "When I was at a meeting I was sleeping or-"

"Looking for the perfect wave," She said bored of the subject; the man was always looking for the perfect wave which is why his island moves around so damn much.

Savitar pulled back some and looked a bit more agitated. Rem tried not to smile too much and knew better than to laugh. Sav had this complex of not being questioned when he said things and mentally doubting is as bad as verbally doubting him in his book at least when it came to her. She could remember when they first got together and she doubted she could ever enjoy more than one orgasm during sex 'cuz she was use to faking it for men with a 10 minutes or less charge. Boy, did he prove her wrong. Sav's expression was interested and his eyes raged with lust. So she wasn't the only one reminiscing or was he just looking into her mind again?

"Both," Savitar muttered dragging his tongue over her earshell relishing the breathy moan Rem tried to muffle.

"Are you trying to get us caught," Rem hissed thinking she saw someone as tall as Ash.

Savitar gave a throaty chuckle against her neck licking at the hollow and nipping at her collarbone, "He isn't here… if he was we'd already be out of here."

Rem was on the edge of whimpering from the pleasure of his tongue working with his teeth. She was going to tease the bastard later.

He chuckled amused again at the little minx's thoughts then he whispered huskily in her ear, "You can tease me later after you're soaking through your lacey white panties."

Damn, Rem groaned leaning against his solid built feeling a finger trace down her back tortuously slow.

"Want to come play with me, minx," He asked rhetorically.

Rem raised a brow teasingly, "Convince me…."

Sav grinned at Rem's indignant curses that spewed from her pretty pink mouth. She kicked her long legs and swished her head trying to unbalance him. He smacked her butt, "Quiet don't want to attract attention do you lil' minx?"

Rem glared at the back of his head hoping beyond hope he'd drop dead.

"But then who would make you scream my name in pure ecstasy," Sav mused walking to the hotel room he rented every time he visited Rem. That was another weird sensation caring for another person/being beside himself. Most women threw themselves at him and any…benefits they got when he screwed them were coincidental, but he actually cared about Rem's pleasure when they were together. Odd.

Rem shivered at those words before meeting Savitar she was a normal 23 year old woman with a normal libido now she was almost insatiable when he was around. Always wanting to touch him, kiss him, and make _him _scream in ecstasy that would never end.

Savitar opened the door without a key card before promptly throwing her on the king-sized bed and kicking the door closed. Rem squeaked in surprise looking to see the intense need to be sated in his eyes. She experimentally licked her lips.

Savitar growled from deep in his throat imagining her tongue doing other more pleasurable things, "Take off your clothes. Now."

Rem started breathing raggedly pulling off her tank top slowly revealing a see through lace strapless bra. Savitar's eyes flashed red for a brief moment before he flicked his wrist making her bra disappear. Rem gasped in shock at the suddenly cold air hardening her nipples. She glared at him; he always ruined her fun! She squeezed her thighs together watching Savitar unbutton his Hawaiian shirt before dropping it to the ground, his eyes dilated. Dear gods he was ripped Rem's breath caught watching the muscles in his chest bunch and flex beneath tawny skin. She was definitely soaking through her white panties now, Rem thought in a daze.

"Didn't I say to take off your clothes," Sav growled his hands sliding down his awesome 8pack to lean hips that held up his blue beach shorts.

Rem huffed snapping the button of her pants and slid them down her hips and legs slowly before throwing them in a random corner. Now all she wore was her soaking wet panties, "Better Mr. Neanderthal?"

"I want those panties off."

"And I want those beach shorts off," Rem demanded.

Savitar cocked a brow and rubbed his neat goatee with long thick masculine fingers, "You first, Minx."

"I already went first now it's your turn," Rem said firmly trying to ignore his other hand that was stroking his pelvic bone right above the prominent bulge in those cursed beach shorts. She eyed the tantalizing trail of hair leading below his belly button to his hardness wishing she could see more.

Savitar's eyes heated watching her perfectly shaped breasts fall and rise with her intense breathing, her nipples already puckered. He smirked arrogantly and he hadn't even got to the good stuff yet. He eyed her lace white panties that were soaked through at the crotch. He wanted those things off because as pretty as they were they were keeping him from being buried between her milky white thighs.

"Okay," He grinned seeing her eye him suspiciously. He slowly untied the front of his shorts hearing her breath catch in anticipation then let them fall down his long muscular legs.

Rem bit her lip so she wouldn't moan at the sight of his long, thick, and hard manhood glistening with precum at the end. This man was the stuff of legend all right. The kind to make a woman cum from a single casual glance.

"Your turn minx," He whispered walking closer to the bed but not joining her until she fulfilled her end.

She hurriedly lifted her hips sliding them down her legs throwing them as well. She wanted him now. He gave a slow smile of satisfaction at that before climbing on the bed crawling toward her on all fours with hungry seductive lavender eyes. She spread her thighs to accommodate his broad form. He leaned over her before kissing her on the lips communicating just how much he wanted her. She moaned feeling his wicked tongue lick at her lips demanding for entrance into her mouth. He slowly coaxed her into an aggressive kiss that spoke of primal lust and desire. His tongue thrusted into her mouth curling around her own tongue making her dance with his tongue nibbling, licking and sucking every available inch of each others mouth. Pulling the other higher and higher. Rem grabbed his wide-berthed shoulders tracing the tat on his bicep without noticing before pulling him farther on top of her fitting his slopes and planes to her dips and curves. They both moaned desperately feeling Sav's cock brush across her hot wet core before Rem lifted her hips rubbing it against him needing the friction of some sort to sate her hunger. The rubbing of their most intimate body parts only ignited it with more fever. Savitar ripped away from her lips almost violently at a particularly hard thrust of her wide full hips. He threw his head back and groaned at the silky feeling of dripping wet core across the very tip of his arousal. She looked into his eyes happy she got such a reaction from him. She rolled her hips again feeling his hips roll back making her eyes roll in the back of her head as her arousal tripled and a moan broke from throat.

She reached down and grasped his cock making him groan nearly delirious with pleasure, "Please. In me. Now. Get in me. Now."

He panted harder at the invitation tempted to cum right there. "One minute," He muttered against her kiss swollen lips.

He gently took her hand off his shaft sliding down her body until he was face first in the valley of her pert breasts. He nipped at the left one hearing her whimper begging for release. He sucked the nipple in his mouth rolling it around with his clever tongue. Rem moaned and thrashed her head whipping hair in her glazed over eyes. She gripped his long hair keeping his mouth on her nipple pushing him to take more in his wet mouth. He gazed up at her knowing she was on the edge of coming. He sucked harder on her nipple and flickered her clit with his thumb. Rem screamed at the forced of her orgasm barely aware of Savitar moving down her body releasing her nipple to lick at her spasming entrance that was vainly trying to grasp something that wasn't there. Yet. He watched her wanton hips try to roll while he gripped them and her thighs tightened around his head in a vice. He licked loving the sweet taste of her release nipping at her clit as her orgasm became longer and longer. She gripped his hair and the sheets biting her lip wondering dimly if heaven could ever make her feel as good as this. Her orgasm lasted longer than with any other man and Savitar continued to wring every last bit of her juices from her tight core.

He hummed in approval, "You always taste so good, minx." He pried her thighs apart so he could lift his head ignoring Rem's whimper of disapproval.

"No, no stay here," She said pleadingly trying to push his head back between her spread thighs that glistened invitingly with her sweet juices.

He licked his lips. Damn the woman was too damn sexy for her-or his- own good. "I'm going to give you something better…." He removed her hands from his hair grimacing at the slight pain from her blunt finger nails in his scalp. With a wicked thought, he placed her hands on her own breasts grinning slightly when she reflexively squeezed then groaned rolling her own nipples desperate for another orgasm.

"Please, please, please," She begged arching off the bed still playing with her nipples.

Savitar groaned watching her hips hump air. He loved when she got wild like this. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed absently gripping at his cock, stroking his weeping length in preparation. Gods he couldn't wait to enter her. Rem's soft hand slapped his rough masculine one away to stroke him herself. She bit her lip seeing her hand not able to close around him completely flickering her thumb over his silky tip softly. He groaned surprised she pulled herself together already. Certainly he hadn't been stroking himself that long? But with fantasies of different ways to take Rem running through his head it was possible. He moaned seeing her lick the tip while looking up into his eyes.

She paused 'her gray eyes lightening with mischief, "Want to lay down for me Sav?"

He instantly flashed himself laying on the bed and Rem leaning in his thighs eye level with his cock. Rem looked at him surprised before laughing a throaty feminine laugh that oozed of sex. She put the tip in her mouth using her right hand to support herself on his thigh while the left one cupped his sac. He groaned at the hot wet suction of Rem's mouth on the most sensitive part of his anatomy and her hand rolling his sac gently. Her tongue dashed out to taste a bit of the salty liquid at the tip. Savitar put one hand in her hair pushing her down.

"More," He growled selfishly wanting her to take him in her mouth completely not able to stand the thought of anything less. He needed it: the suction, the hot devious tongue, the nipping teeth, the pretty pink lips stretch around him, her hand gently cupping his sac…

Rem moaned around his length licking and sucking getting as much as much in her mouth as possible enjoying the moans she rung from out of the powerful being wondering if this time she could make him come before he pulled away. She nibbled gently at the tip soothing with a few licks of her tongue sucking fast and hard wondering after months of being with him what he tasted like?

"Dear gods Rem," Savitar growled lustfully wanting inside of her more than ever.

She looked up to see Sav's extremely handsome face contoured in pleasure as he gazed at her hungrily. She finally came to the point her nose was touching his pelvic bone while his long thick shaft touched down her throat. She swallowed happy at his hiss of searing pleasure. She licked the underside and swallowed almost simultaneously hearing him moan wildly. She grinned wickedly around her treat, Lovely reaction. She sucked and swallowed for a minute or two before Savitar pulled her off and threw her on the bed.

"Enough playing," Savitar nearly growled spreading her legs and driving himself into her fast and hard cursing lewdly as she gripped his cock with her inner muscles. "You're so nice and tight. Silky wet…."

Rem moaned at his sudden entrance instantly thrusting her hips up, "Show me you like it then."

Savitar managed a half smile at her demand before angled himself just right sliding out slowly then thrusting in fast and hard again this time hitting a certain bundle of nerves.

Rem shrieked feeling him stroke her G-spot with his massive organ, "Right there, Sav! Please give me more-just right-" She moaned having another orgasm intensified by the fact he kept thrusting against that one button in her core as Sav enjoyed the spasms following and during her orgasm.

"Like that," He asked impishly.

"Yes! Just like that," She said instantly loving his fast, hard, long strokes in her overworked undersexed body.

His eyes darken watching her hips pick up the pace trying to match him stroke for stroke. Rem rolled her stomach erotically tightening her inner muscles hearing Sav growl in appreciation as his thrusts became wilder and fiercer stabbing deeper and deeper in her body. Sav panted sweat beading down his forehead and back her legs around his taut wait urging him faster… deeper….

"Harder," Rem gasped her head rolling back feeling another orgasm approaching.

Sav gladly obliged slamming his hips into hers so hard it was guaranteed to leave bruises. He reached down stroking her swollen clit in a fast tempo equal to his thrust wanting more again. He licked his lips wolfishly seeing her climax violently for a third time. He gritted his teeth fighting back his own impending orgasm. He didn't want to come until he was absolutely positive Rem was sated for a few days…weeks. He thrusted with a roll of his hips listening to her groans, moans, and shrieks of pleasure but he wanted to hear her scream his name…and he knew just how to do it. He leaned down and licked her nipples hearing her gasp pulling his head closer. He pushed his hips against hers keeping them there idly licking at her puckered nipples fingering her clit. He ignored her urging to move in favor of sucking a nipple in his mouth teasing the rosy bud.

"Bastard," Rem gasped desperately moving her hips and clawing his back.

He laughed causing Rem to moan and thrash her head at the unbelievably hot sensation of his mouth and tongue along with the vibrations that set every nerve in her body on end. She wasn't stupid she knew exactly why he stopped. Damn him and his power trips! He nibbled jolting her to look in his dark eyes gleaming in challenge, she sighed the whimpered when he moved slightly in her overly sensitive core.

She growled agitated, "Damn...Sav!"

His eyes glinted hearing his name on her lips while he was 11 inches deep in her core. He wanted to hear it. "Say my name while I please you," He moaned huskily against her nipple.

"Move and I might," She snapped impatiently.

He gave her a flat look giving a quick jab at her inner nerves, "What was that?"

She gasped her hips snapping up, "Savitar!"

He groaned thrusting into her heat faster at a wild erratic pace that she couldn't do more than arch up desperately and enjoy his movements as he rolled his hips a few times before thrusting forcefully hungry for her screams of pleasure. "Scream, Rem. Scream," He growled hotly igniting a need in Rem to do as he said.

"Savitar, Savitar, Savitar," She screamed coming again at the sight of this fierce gorgeous man thrusting into her body like she was the only thing that could sate the hunger in his dark eyes that flashed red again.

"Rem," He screamed in answer feeling become unbelievably tight. Wetness forcing his body to climax so strong he could've sworn pleasure blinded him. Rem's nails scorched his back screaming as Savitar kept thrusting through both of their climaxes. Savitar's body shook briefly before he fell against her both of them breathing hard, both trying to ignore how well they fit together, and ignoring how good it felt lying like this.

Sav rolled them so Rem was on top so he wouldn't squish her frail human body. Her long black hair spilled over them erotically tickling his chest and arms. Sav fingered her hair picking up a few strands amazed at the softness and the light vanilla and brown sugar which made sense-the woman baked cookies and cakes every weekend and usually brought some to the Omegrion for a few Katagarians and Pandora, Dante's mate.

"Beautiful," He breathed sniffing her hair gently. "You smell like vanilla and brown sugar," He whispered his head buried in her hair.

She shivered at his muscular arms around her waist as always bewildered at his gentleness after an intense rough session of sex. "And you smell like salt water, cucumbers, and watermelon," She teased lifting her head from his comfy chest to look in his lavender eyes.

Savitar wanted to snap but he was so sated at the moment he couldn't muster it. "Thanks," He said sarcastically playing with her hair.

She granted him with a beautiful smile noticing distantly he had slid out of her, "I like the smell of cucumbers and watermelon."

Savitar raised a brow with a smile teasing the edge of his lips, "And salt water?"

She wrinkled her dainty little nose, "It's not so bad."

He gave a throaty chuckle at that sending a sensual shiver down Rem's back.

* * *

**Like it? I hope you did. Taking a few requests from my friends so another is bound to come up. Also I have about 4 more to type up and 4 more to write at the moment. Leave me reviews please!**

~Night


End file.
